Hero
by TheEnderOne
Summary: Herobrine, the Phantom of the world of Minecraft,is an outsider, from his brother, to the people who inhabit the land... could an unexpected meeting... change that?
1. Chapter 1

hello!

this story is due to the turn of events in entangled and the fact that I think herobrine needed a story where he was the miss understood HERO.

so here we goo!

* * *

Herobrine watched the town below, a town of steves. his perch on the mountain let him see the whole city, the town square, the elite village, where youtubers and nobles lived. he had once lived there... a long time ago.. he stood, his hood hiding his face in the light, his eyes glowing from the dark of the hood. he grabbed his sword and turned towards the thick forest that covered the mountain. he would return home and live a lonely life in the nether... of coarse that was the plan, since every Steve thought he was a collided monster that lurked in the shadows waiting to kill his next victim.

notch had spread some horrible lies about him. lies they all believed... he was trudging to his nether portal when he heard a scream. a blood curdling scream, a very... female scream. he looked towards the noise, a plume of smoke came from a location not far from his portal. the dense woods hid him as he ran to see the source of the problem. hiding in the tree line he watched, as a girl, she had long tresses of brown hair, was maybe five inches shorter then he. he couldn't see her face, but by the looks of her small back and shoulders, she must be very beautiful.

she was being confronted, more or less, by a spider. she screamed again and swung her sword, well... flailed, back and forth. she turned from the spider, dropping her sword and running to the woods, directly towards him. he couldn't move before she made impact, her eyes closed when she bumped into him, any normal Steve would have fallen over, but he was still standing straight. the spider was moving over to them, the scurrying sound it made annoyed him. the girl nearly screamed again, but fell silent when he put his arm around her shoulders, drawing his sword to the spider, he held her to his chest, a portion of his cloak falling over her.

his face was still hidden, but his eyes glowed white with aggravation as the spider jumped towards him. he angled the sword just right that the spider had impaled itself. he watched the corpse of the spider slide off of his diamond sword with a slick sound,leaving green ooze on the blade. he had forgotten about the girl he was grasping g to his chest, her soft whimper had reminded him. he looked down to her, her lovely chocolate Carmel eyes staring up at him. her features were gorgeous, she had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. he small noise was adorable and her soft lips invited him closer to her every second he stared. a tear fell from her eye,"what's your name?" he wiped the tear from her face with his free hand. "Brittiney...W-Who are you?" she said quietly. he blinked and with his free hand, removed his hood, showing his face,"herobrine..."

* * *

I bet u all hate me for leaving it there or having it move quickly... sorry!


	2. Rescuing another

HELLO AGAIN CREEPS!

first off,

Tiny, i do not have anything against Pokemon fics or Pokemon, for i really enjoy playing pixelmon now and again. why do you ask?

i had no intention of that sounding dirty, i just wanted it as a describing sentence.

and no... only herobrine does darling. C:

let us go!

Herobrine watched as the girl still held to him stared in frozen shock up at him. "H-Herobrine?" he nodded,"What did i do to deserve this?" she croaked. a painful stab stung his heart. "Deserve what? im not going to hurt you... i saved you from the spider." she still looked startled. her eyes wavered as he continued to hold her against himself. Under her breath he could here her say, "That still doesn't make you a Hero.." that just made him angry he let go of her and with a slight push she fell to the ground."And what do you call a hero?" he growled, hand on the handle of his sword. "You call that self centered, lieing, and scheming brother of mine a Hero?!"

she had clearly taken offence to this, standing from her spot on the green grass and facing him with her brows scruntched and her lips drawn into a straight line."yes, we do! He defeated you! he protected us from the mobs and showed us how to stand together!" she had her hands balled up into fists."Really?" the sarcasim dripped from his words."He protected you? from what? last i check the mobs had been peacful when this world was created, he turned them on you, not me, And defeating me? please, he banished me WHILE I WAS SLEEPING, just like a COWARD, i was locked in the nether for five HUNDRED YEARS! The ones i loved where long gone once that portal opened back up.. my family, my WIFE and CHILDREN. all gone." his hand came off of his sword, yes... it has been three hundred years now... since the portal was reopened and he was let back into the overworld. his poor wife... poor Rebecca... she must have thought he left her... left her and the children all alone.. his anger turned to grief, for he had reopened the festering wound that still haunted him.

Brittany stared at the man. only a few seconds ago he was yelling at her... now it looked as if he was crying. what he had said about his wife... and kids must have upset him. for a moment, for just a single moment, she forgot who he was and went over to comfort him. she put a hand on his shoulder, those glowing white eyes opening and lookin at her, this was no average man, she thought to herself, this was the legand you were told of as a child, the man who destroyed whole armies and villages just by a movment of his hand. he was a monster. she froze, staring at him, all compassion left her body. she was now terrified. 'Why are you touching me?" he asked in a low growl. shallowing hard she opened her mouth to awnser. before any words came out his hand came to her lips, clamping her mouth shut, and his arm around her waist. in one fluid movment she was moved from their place in the clearing to the bushes, where he held her tightly so she couldn't move. he had plastered himself against the bark of a tree, peaking through the leaves of the bushes.

she heard the noise of people talking and troumping through the woods. "Naww! theres no one out here ta here 'er boss! i assur' ya!" it was a man dressed in worn out clothing, his face scruffy. he was talking to a man who was walking up behind him, he was dressed in nicer, newer clothes. "Good... take care of her for me. i can't stand seeing her face any longer." with that the nicely dressed man left. the on in the dirty clothes pulled a girl out of the woods. she couldn't be older then 12 years old! she was bound at the rists with a gag over her mouth, she looked to have been beaten before, for there were bruises on her beautiful face.

Brittany could feel Herobrines grip on her tighten. wat was he going to do? to her surprise he let her go, signaling her to be quiet. scared, she nodded furiously. out of fear as to what he would do to her if she moved, she sayed next to the tree as he took his sword and left ther cover of the bushes."Now, little brat. ya' been causin' to much troubl' fo' ma boss." shwe watched the dirty man pull the girl close, a knife in his right hand as he held the girl up to his face with the left. the girl looked like she was crying hard, her face red and tears streaming down her face."Naw don't cry. it'll be ov'r quick." the dirty man assured her with a sadistic tone in his voice.

Herobrine clutched the handle of his sword as he stood behind the filthy man. "Over quick? that sounds like a gift compared to what i'm going to do to you." he growled the dirty man turned, holding the girl close, the blade to her neck."What'r yo doin-" he fell quiet after making eye contact. this man was filthy, his clothes stained and his hair unrulely. how many girls has he killed? how many girl could Herobrine have saved from this kind of fate? he shook his head, he couldn't think about that, he had to think about the two girls he had with him now, the one he saved from the spider, and this one that he will save from this createn.

The girl cried harder, her whimpers could be heard from underneath the gag."Let the girl go." herobrine growled. the man did nothing. herobrine, tired of looking at the mans dirty face, moved in the way only he could, swift as lightning he was behind the man, grabbing the knife out of his hand and stabbing it into the mans side, releasing the girl. she fell to the ground and struggled to get away from them. herobrine made sure that he ended the Dirty mans life quickly, so he could see to the girl.

with a dead man slumped on the ground and two very shocked, and very scared girls, he finally went and kneeled next to the poor little girl. she was shaking, tears streaming from her eyes as she stared up at him from her curled position on the ground.:Shhh... it's alright..." he sai in a soft tone as he reached around and undid her gag. she stayed silent as she watched his hands, going and untieing her wrists. he took the two strips of cloth and tossed them over to where the dead man lay. "T-Thank you.." she whispered.

with that... he nearly broke. appearently, he was at a very fragile emotional state currently. anything a little girl said would break him. he looked to her, tears nearly falling from his eyes."YOur welcome." she came up and hugged him tightly. his joints nearly locked up, he hadn't recieved a hug in 700 years..

hope you all enjoyed!

Loneliness- i know... i regret changing Ender... excuse me... Pereaths name. but after awhile... i have gotten used to calling him Pear. i rather like it now. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the favs and follows and the COMMENTS. don't you all know how much i love comments?! SO MUCH!

* * *

-little girls POV-

The man with the glowing eyes wrapped his arms around her in return to her hug. she felt something wet land on her shoulder, which was lightly covered by a tee shirt. his grip on her became tight, he was grasping her to his chest now. she could swear he was whispering,'i'm sorry... i'm so sorry Anna..' anna? that wasn't her name... she hadn't even told him her name. he kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair, collapsing to the ground with her in his arms. all this made her forget what she had just gone through.

Her kidnapping not three months ago, the torture she had gone through... her screams for her father... to stop. to stop the beatings. tears came to her eyes. this man who had those scary glowing eyes saved her from all of that. she knew he was good. he had to be, she could feel it. she was moved suddenly, brought away from him as he made the sudden movements that led him to getting up off the ground. she sat there, in the grass, staring blankly up at him. he was quickly wiping the tears from his eyes... tears? he was crying?'Sorry... you just... reminded me of someone." he explained, holding a hand out to her. with out thinking she took it.

he lifted her up off the ground to stand with him. she watched as a girl came through the bushes,"What...' she said in a whisper.

she took this chance of silence to speak."I'm Marjorie..." she said in a soft tone. both the girl and the man with the white glowing eyes looked to her. the man spoke first."Thats a wonderful name..." he mumbled."I'm Herobrine, this is Brittany..." Brittany.. the older girl, stood straight when she saw the carnage of the man slumped on the ground."Herobrine... i thought you said you didn't kill people." she said in an accusatory tone. she watched as he stiffened."I never said that. he deserved it.. he was going to kill her. i couldn't let that happen.."

-Brittany POV-

Brittany stared at the dead man still, the gore she saw surprised her. She knew herobrine could be brutal.. she just wasn't prepared for what tha actually looked like. the little girl, Marjorie, seemed to be alright. she was holding together well for hat she had just been through. Herobrine turned abruptly."We need to leave here... My brother wil be suspecting something with the dead man and all.." he took out his sword. brittany's heart sped faster, so what? was he going to make it three dead bodies now? instead of one?"I'm taking you both to my home... it's a little while from here, i'd fast travel us there... but i can't carry two people very well."

she stood and stared at him."Me? stay in a house.. with you?" she pointed to herself."No way!" she brought her arms out widely."There is no way i amd going to be spending a night at your house." she said with malice. Herobrine growled and marched towards her. she squeaked as he brought his hands to her waist and lifted her over his shoulder, carrying her comfortable... for him anyways."Come on Marjorie, it appears instead of carrying you i have to carry this heavy thing of a woman." she gasped, Marjorie giggling."Heavy?! You take that back RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, pounding on his back. he must be strong, he diddn't even flinch as she pounded.

"Not a chance." he began walking, Marjorie running up next to him.

-Herobrine POV-

He felt margories hand slip into his as they walked. a surprised look spread across his face as he looked at her. she just looked ahead, a small smile on her lips. already he was confused. he looked ahead and continued walking, thinking about how he was going to go about this. how woul dhe keep this... loud, annoying, hard headed, beautiful, gorgeous... lovely.. girl with him? how could he convince her tht he wasn't bad?

'no... she would never believe me.. she will always doubt.. always live in fear...'

'but you could always try...

true.. his thoughts were correct. he could always try. it seemed he already had Marjorie rooting for him.

they walked for hours, walking till dark. he had set brittany down and made a camp for girls watched as he made soft bed rolls out of moss and grass and a fire out of sticks and twigs."Wow... your quite the survivor man aren't you?" brittany remarked. once again, Margorie was quiet. he chuckled and pulled out three carrots out of his pocket and tossed them to the girls."It's all i grabbed this morning before leaving." he sat on his bed roll. he had made it so he and Brittany were on the outside and Marjorie was in the middle. the girls took their carrots and sat on their rolls. brittany ate and laid down, Marjorie took a littel longer."YOu alright Marjorie?" he aked softly.

it took a moment, but she nodded, looking to him before she scooted closer to him."I'm fine..." he nodded, going to lay down as she finished."but..." she stopped him. He looked over to him."Yeah?" she looked down to her hands, nervous."What is it marg?" he asked. she swallowed hard."C-Can i sleep with you?" he stared a moment, causing her to panic,"I-If i c-can't thats f-fine." she quickly backed off. he sat up, looking to her. he took her hand and moved her chin she he could look into her eyes."Of coarse you can marg... anything that will make you happy." she smiled softly ans moved over to his bedroll. where, when he laid down, she curled up next to him, her small form nestled in his arms.

* * *

-all for NOOWWW-

I hope you all liked it!

By the way.. it's the cat loving kids birthday!

*blows whistles* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


	4. Chapter 4

I am very happy.

The response to this story is better then I imagined!

And owl, I do not mind if you wrote something similar. I would love to read it!

Then I come to this thought.. Did I just make a ripple in the herobrine fanfic community? Because I haven't read anything like this story..

I try to be different from everyone else when it comes to the personalities of characters. Like if I wrote a slender man fic, it would probably go along very similar lines. I usually fine beings like this misunderstood... And I get looked at funny and ridiculed quite often for it.

sorry for taking so long to update ANYHING! i litteraly kept prcrastinating.

Anyways.. I'm done pouring out my heart now.. So let us go!

Herobrine woke the next morning with little Marjorie in his arms. She was so precious.. She was snuggled into his sweatshirt and held his shirt close to her. Because of this he didn't dare move. If he woke her... Who knows what might happen. He looked away from her and over to where Brittany lay. He was met by her eyes staring back at him. Those caramel eyes blinked as she looked away. Inwardly, he sighed. She was still hostile towards him. Oh well...

Part of him wanted to refuse this. he want to fight to show her that he was not a monster...that he had a soul. hadn't he done that already? saving this little girl along with Brittany? appearently not. Marjorie moved in his arms as she woke, her breathing changing as she stirred. he moved, as she woke, sitting upi."Morning Margorie." he said in a soft whisper. she was so adorible...she was about that same age as his daughter when he was banished... his heart hurt again at the memory. she gasped slightly, hands coming in front of her, to his chest to push him away. she had forgotten where she was.

he brought a hand to her shoulder,"Shhh... Marjorie.. it's fine... your safe." her breathing quickened, the look in her eyes crushing him. she was horrified, not just scared. brittany was up now rushing over as herobrien tried, and failed to calm the little girl down."Sweet heart, it's alright.. it's fine." he heard brittany say. marjories eyes turned hesitantly from him to Brittany."B-Brittany...?" he let her go to brittany, cracks forming in his heart. he stood, picking up his sword, and turned towards the woods."I'll be back." he said in a low tone as he walked away.

he entered the forest, gripping the sword with his fist. once he was out of the girls sight he threw the sword at a tree, the blade cutting deep into it's bark.

~Brittany's perspective~

Brittany held the crying girl close to her chest, the little one's tears staining her shirt. "It's ok sweet heart... it's ok..." what had caused this? did he... do anything to her? 'not possible' her thoughts swirled. 'why does she scream and cry...' it came to her at once,"Sweet heart... it ok... the man that hurt you is dead. Herobrine got him... he'll protect you..." the little girl stopped crying, "H-He will?" she asked in a quiet voice. she nodded."Yes... he saved both of us little one..."

Brittany held her as she sat up, hearing a yell come from the woods. an angered... distressed yell... and it was Herobrine's voice. she sat and waited as she watched the tree line, not five minutes passed before he returned from the woods, his diamond sword at his side and his face solem."Are you girls ready?" he asked as he stopped at the edge of there camp. Marjorie jumped up and ran to him. he was frozen in shock as she wrapped her arms around him, squeazing him tightly."Yes! i am ready to go!" she grinned. Britany stared, was this girl... bi-polar or something? Brittany stood and went over to him."I'm ready if you are." Marjorie let go of him and slipped her hand in his.

Britany could see the happiness in his eyes as they walked through the woods. he had said they were going to his home. he said he could keep us safe there. i don't know what he had to keep us safe from. sure... there were zombies... and the skeletons and the spiders... was there something... worse then that? she didn't even want to think about it.. if there was she wanted to be left ignorant of it.

YES! A CHAPTER! FINALLY!

I DID It! i DID It! i DID IT! wooooo!

sorry to keep you guys wait sooooo long, but i will work on getting a chapter out for Entwined soon. I PRIMISE YOU ALLLLLLLLLL!

Please send yur Questions and comments!

Herobrine: why are you so excited?


	5. Authors note!

AUTHORS NOTE!

ALRIGHTY! i will now be doing a special series on my dA (deviant art)

it will be a Response Series. i will be doing a mini comic every now and again on a response to a comment on one of the stories i have going. it will be the characters your talking about that respond, or me, occtionally. if case you want to check it out, or just my page. my username is called Enderwerks.

Can't wait to get started!


End file.
